universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Backslide
Entrance CONFOUND THEM! Dan exits the very tavern of Roquefort Hall and steps onto the battlefield before saying "CONFOUND THEM!" Special Attacks Neutral Special - I HATE THEM! Dan screams that he hates an opponent within the shock range indicated by a purple wave. When rivaled with the former sneak of Roquefort Hall, opponents take more damage from Dan, but also deal more damage to him, and he's half as fast as he usually is. Hit the rival with the same shockwave and it just stuns them. In Free-for-Lawlz, you can use the d-pad to decide your rival. The hatchet is buried after 15 seconds. Side Special - A Runabout Dan rides in a stolen runabout that NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! It can be charged up to cover more distance and damage since at base speed it doesn't do all that well. The charge can be stored. Hit an opponent that uses a vehicle somewhere (entrance included) and YOU'LL STEAL IT! They don't vary beyond aesthetics, but you get 3 full charges with them. Up Special - Smoker's Cloud Dan flies around on his cloud of smoke. While on it, he drags opponents. When he hops off it with B, the cloud stuns. Press A to "Hark", resulting in the word becoming a projectile that you can dominate the skies with. On ground, this move just has you shoot "Hark"s. Down Special - Driven to Drink Dan takes shots like no tomorrow for as long as B is held, healing 1% per second. When your bitter rival is near you on the same platform, you'll heal 2% per second. But limit your drinks or you'll be drunk randomly, slowing you down and disrupting movement with hiccups for the next 10 seconds. Each session is available once every 20 seconds. Final Smash - ALONE AND UN-PRO-TECTED! Dan dons his disguise and slingshots the opponent into a cabin they have 10 seconds to break out of, or you get KO'd. Up to 3 opponents can get slingshot into the cabin, but they can work together to break out. Obviously an opponent's needed for the FS to work, or you've got no chance of victory. KOSFX KOSFX1: "HELP!" KOSFX2: "NO!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Taunts Up: "Drat them. DOUBLE Drat them." Sd: "Confound them."/*screams* "CONFOUND THEM!" Dn: *brings out a picture of dear Dora Standpipe* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "...Then Dora must be alone and UN-PRO-TECTED!" 2. "Dear rich Dora Standpipe...how I love her!...Father's money." 3. "NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW!" Failure/Clap: *beaten up and laying on floor* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Dashes through with the stretchy animation *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Rases both his arms in a V-pattern. *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Pokes opponent with a pool stick *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Exhales smoke upwards *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Dora Standpipe grabs the opponent *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- Throws forward while calling for help *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Dora spins opponent around and throws him/her upwards while crying for help *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Warner Bros Logo Victory Music Loony Tunes End Theme Kirby Hat Dan's hair, nose and mustache Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Sisterly Talk TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Dover Boy Category:Villains Category:Internet Meme Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Mel Blanc voiced Category:Angry Characters Category:Mr. Steal Yo Girl Category:Drunk Characters Category:Green Category:Purple Category:Mustache Category:Not Jojo Category:Suit Wearer Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Loud Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Coward Category:Bullies Category:Cad Category:Theif Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Grumps Category:Characters with limited source material, But made a good moveset Category:Beer drinker